Stay With Me
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Stay With Me is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12


_**Stay With Me**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sam could hear a beeping sound in his ears. The beeping of a heart monitor. Sam could see lights flickering.

"Sam? Sammie?" Sam could hear his mother Ruth Tyler calling to him through the flickering darkness.

"Mum?" Sam called back. The beeping got louder. Sam had to close his eyes to escape the white light shining in his eyes, blinding him.

"Sam? Sammie?" Ruth's voice faded away and was replaced with Annie's. Annie clicked her fingers in front of a spaced out Sam. Sam snapped back to reality.

"You ok? You look as white as a sheet." Annie asked him worried. The CID Team: Gene, Sam, Ray, Chris and Annie were in the railway arms, drinking at the end of a busy day.

"I'm bloody sick of 1973." Sam said, taking a sip of his drink. He was no closer to getting back home to 2007 and it was annoying the life out him

"Cheer up. It's 1974 soon." Annie said with a smile. Sam laughed, then he caught sight of Annie's green eyes.

"Thanks, Annie." Sam said with a smile, Annie looked confused.

"What for?" Annie asked.

"For Everything. For always being there for me, listing to me." Sam said, kissing her cheek. Annie blushed.

"Night, Sam." Annie said and with that she left. Sam's eyes wandered after her.

"Go after her." A voice at the back of his head whispered. With that he downed the rest of his drink and followed Annie out.

"ANNIE." Sam shouted after her. Annie stopped as she heard his voice. She turned back to see Sam running towards her.

"What's up, Sam?" Annie asked.

"Let me love you, Annie. Let me protect you. Baby, it's cold outside come home with me. I love you." Sam said, letting his heart control him for once. Annie smiled before their lips found eachother. Sam held her gently in his arms as they kissed. Her lips were tender and soft. Sam felt like he was kissing cotton wool buds.

"I love you too, Sammie." Annie whispered against his lips. Annie slipped her hand into Sam's and the two walked back to Sam's flat together.

Sam held the door open for Annie. She smiled at him. Annie walked inside, dropping her bag onto the floor. Sam shut the front door. Annie walked slowly back towards him. Annie gently pushed Sam against the door. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist as they started to kiss again.

"Annie." Sam whispered her name against their pressed lips. Sam ran his fingers through Annie's hair. Annie pushed Sam's leather jacket from his shoulders onto the floor. Sam started to undo the buttons on Annie's blouse.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked her.

"Positive." Annie said, kissing him again. Sam pushed Annie's blouse on the floor. Annie undid the buttons on Sam's shirt. Both were without their top halves of clothing. Sam gently laid Annie on the bed. He unhooked her bra and took her nipples into his mouth and gently sucked them, making Annie moan beautifully. Annie pulled Sam up to meet her lips as she fumbled with Sam's jeans, Sam had pulled off her skirt and knickers.

"I love you, Cartwright." Sam whispered.

"I love you to, Tyler." Annie whispered before she kissed him. Sam's trousers fell to the floor along with his boxers. Sam gently pushed his hard cock into Annie's tight hole, making her moan as she lay flat on her back

"Shit, Sam." Annie moaned. Sam's movements were slow and passionate. He kept his eyes locked with Annie's throughout. Her green eyes mixed with the pleasure she was experiencing from Sam. Sam smiled and sucked on her neck, leaving a mark, marking his terrorirty.

"Sam." Annie moaned his name into his ear.

"I'm here, baby." Sam whispered back. Annie claimed his lips.

"I love you. Faster, Baby." Annie nibbled gently on his ear. Sam sped up his movement, he was soon slamming into Annie, making her moan. After they had both climaxed Annie and Sam lay side by side, Annie rested her head on Sam's chest.

"I love you." Annie whispered before she fell asleep. Sam kissed her head. He tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was plagued by home. What had he done? Telling Annie he loved her when he knew he couldn't stay in 1973! Or could he?


End file.
